Distraction
by Im-a-tiger
Summary: He knew it was a bad idea from the beginning; they were in public and his soba was getting cold. LavixKanda


First proper yaoi I've written. It _should_ be good, theoretically, considering how much I've read, but I'll leave that for the readers to decide, seeings I don't tend to like what I write most of the time anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.

* * *

Lavi plonked himself down on to the bench next to Kanda, waving brightly at Allen and Lenalee to join them. Kanda glowered at him darkly, obviously irritated by the invasion of his personal space (yet again) and interruption of his solitude. In a futile attempt to dissuade the other two from joining them, he sent them his coldest glare. Allen shot Lenalee a nervous look, but sat opposite him anyway, allowing her to take the seat facing Lavi.

"So," ventured Lavi, eager to loosen the tense atmosphere, "how was the mission, you two, I heard ya brought back _three_ Innocence this time."

Lenalee's lips twitched into a modest smile, "It wasn't that amazing, Lavi, they were all in together and there weren't that many Akuma."

"Really, though," he gave a low whistle, "_three_. It must've been exciting..."

Unable to hold back, Allen began recounting the mission's events between shovelling plates of food into his mouth. This was exactly what Lavi wanted and he kept an interested gaze fixed in Allen's direction. However, he wasn't actually listening – though there were only two people in the room who would be able to tell, Bookman, had he been watching, and Kanda, who could feel the redhead's hand sneaking up his thigh.

Kanda shot Lavi a 'what the hell do you think you're doing?!' glare which was answered by a quick rub against his inner thigh and an infuriating grin that said 'whatever I want'. Inappropriate behaviour was typical of the redhead, so Kanda just rolled his eyes, setting down his chopsticks with every intention of picking up his half eaten tray of Soba and walking away.

But then Lavi's hand moved away from its resting place between his thighs and ventured further, palm pressing gently against Kanda's groin. The swordsman froze, halfway between sitting and standing.

"You're not goin' t'leave halfway though Allen's story, are ya Yuu?" Lavi asked, grinding his palm into Kanda's crotch.

He knew he should kill the idiotic redhead for being trying something so stupid, but his just-as-idiotic body had other ideas. It was disagreeing vehemently with Kanda's commands to murder Lavi and leave, instead opting for him to sit back and enjoy his attention. _Damn hormones, he would be better off without them._

Kanda let out a strangled "Che," and seated himself. He couldn't believe that he was letting Lavi jerk him off in the middle of the lunchroom. But it felt so good, and it had been such a long time since they were last alone together.

"I hate you," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Fucking...nng...Rabbit."

"Good choice of words."

Kanda was glad that no one heard that small fraction of conversation. Very relieved. Lenalee was concentrating on Allen recounting their mission, and Lavi had his eyes fixed on Allen. Only Kanda could see how unfocused they were, and the way they kept darting back to him.

Kanda wished he wouldn't; it was hard enough to appear normal without the perverted looks the other kept shooting him. In an attempt to avoid them he lowered his head, staring intently at a stray noodle sitting on the edge of his bowl. He tried not to moan when Lavi did that thing with his nails, scraping them across the leather of his pants so that he could _just_ feel it against the burning flesh of his cock. He gripped the edge of the table, knuckles turning white.

"Ummm, Kanda, are you okay?" Lenalee's voice sounded distant, though she seated barely a meter away. He forced his fuzzy brain to listen anyway.

"Hmm?"

"Do you feel alright?" she repeated, worry evident in her tone, "You look a bit flushed."

Kanda's brow crinkled as he tried to think of something to say, but Lavi's hand was making it extremely difficult to concentrate. The small part of his mind that was still functioning properly was telling him that even if he _could_ think of something, the most he would be able to communicate would be a string of incoherent whimpers.

"He's fine," Lavi cut in, "Right, Yuu?"

Kanda nodded, staring blankly at his bowl. He looked up at her from between the heavy layers of his fringe. She didn't look convinced. He couldn't bring himself to care.

His breathing quickened further; Lavi was stroking him too softly. It was taking every bit of Kanda's self control to stop himself squirming in his seat, from thrusting his hips against Lavi's palm and making him do it _harder_. Damn. _Why did the redhead get such a kick out of teasing him like this?_

As if reading his mind, Lavi began to use more force and it was all Kanda could do to keep himself from crying out. He couldn't stop the softest, barely-there whimper that escaped him, though, nor Lavi from hearing it. His grin widened a little in response.

"...and then we met up with the Finders and came back to the Order. Are you sure you're okay Kanda?" Allen turned his ever-compassionate eyes on the other exorcist.

"S-shut up, stupid... beansprout..."

"That's all? That's the best insult you could come up with? There really _is_ something wrong with you," he stood up, "I'm going to take you to the infirmary. Get up."

"Calm down Allen," Lavi's voice was soft, comforting. "Yuu's just a little tired. Y'know what socializing does to 'im."

"I still think I should take him..." He hesitated, not quite noticing the spark of an idea that was barely concealed by Lavi's empathetic expression.

"Maybe y'right. He probably should go rest in his room," Kanda shot him the best 'are you insane' look his pleasure addled brain could manage. Lavi smirked. "I'll _take him _there, seeing as ya haven't finished eatin'."

"Ah...okay..." Allen's eyes flickered between the two of them. For a fleeting moment there, Cross's face had overlapped Lavi's, leaving an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was missing something. Shaking his head in dismissal, he decided to wash the uncertainty away with more food.

"Come, Yuu." Lavi's voice sounded low and husky in Kanda's lust-driven ears, taking on all the wrong meanings. It vibrated seductively through him, piercing to the core. The intensity caught him off guard, coupling with the hot press along the length of his cock until everything became too much.

Kanda shuddered, moaning loudly as he collapsed against the table. He was so completely consumed by his own orgasm that, for the moment, he couldn't care less who heard him. Scrabbling for purchase, his hand clipped the bowl before him as he fell. There was a sickening crash as it hit the floor, successfully drawing the attention of those who hadn't turned at his cry.

Kanda slowly began to recover his wits, eventually noticing what looked like three quarters of the Order either pointing in his direction or whispering to their neighbour. _How much had they noticed?_

He glared icily around the room; silence reigned.

His murderous gaze flickered to Lavi, who, during Kanda's short period of incapacitation, had escaped to the far door of the room and was still running. Maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all, though he was running from an inevitable death.

Thankful for the long exorcist jacket that covered the stain that would have undoubtedly shown through his pants, he pulled his tired body from the bench.

_It was Rabbit hunting time._

* * *

I was debating about having Allen finding out, maybe dropping his fork and having to pick it up off the floor, and noticing Lavi's hand where it shouldn't be. Figured it would be a bit much though...


End file.
